Beneath the Surface
by MizRkoK2Lover
Summary: Kelly was just dumped by her boyfriend Justin Gabriel. What happens when an unexpected guy comes to comfort her? Oneshot


"You leaving me for HER," Kelly shouted at her now ex boyfriend, Justin Gabriel. "Yes, Kelly for the hundredth time, I'm breaking up with you! Nikki just has that special place in my heart that you never did," Justin said to her. Nikki smirked at Kelly. "And I'm more satisfying, too" she said as she grabbed Justin hand and walked away leaving Kelly standing there. Kelly slid her back against a nearby wall and began silently crying. Alberto Del Rio was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden he heard small cries coming from his right. He turned his head and looked down at Kelly. She was one of the prettiest ladies he had ever laid eyes on. He slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her. "What do you want?" she said as she looked up at him. He wasn't surprised by her reaction. He wasn't known as the nicest guy around. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I hate to see such beautiful women cry," he said with an actual smile. Kelly eyed him. Was she seeing right? Alberto Del Rio being nice and giving a natural smile. "Are you ok? Did you drink tonight or something?" she asked him. Alberto chuckled. "No, not at all. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were all right. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked showing her how concerned he was. "Well, I guess since your being so nice. But can we go to your locker room. This is not the place," she said noticing how many people were backstage. "Ok, come on then," he said as he stood up and held out his hand to help her get up. She grabbed it not letting go as they began to walk down the hall towards Alberto's locker room. This action of her surprised Alberto but then he realized that she probably just wanted the feeling of comfort. When they entered his room Kelly took a seat on the couch. Alberto joined her as he put two bottles of water on the table in front of them. "Well the reason I was upset was because Justin had just broke up with me and told me that he was done with me. The worst part of it though is that he left me for Nikki Bella," Kelly said resting her head in her hand. "That's one of the slutty twins right," Alberto said trying to lighten the mood. "Yea," Kelly said with a small chuckle which bought a smile to Alberto's face. "Well, listen Kelly. No girl deserves to have their heartbroken. Especially, not one as pretty as you. I have a match against Justin in a few minutes anyway. If you want to, you can join me at ringside and be my good luck charm and watch me make him hurt the same way you are hurting right now," Alberto said to Kelly. "I'd love to come down to the ring and watch you beat up that jerk," Kelly said with a smile. "Well let's head to the gorilla position," he said with a smile as he held out his elbow toward her. She linked her arms with his with a smile on her face.

As the two walked down to the ring, the where shocked expressions on the faces of the fans. Kelly just kept her eyes on Justin and Nikki, who were standing side by side in the ring. Justin looked just as confused as the fans, but didn't say anything. Nikki smiled and pulled Justin closer to her not noticing how jealous he seemed of Kelly being with Alberto. Soon, the match began and Alberto was in control during most of the match. Kelly couldn't help but notice she couldn't stop smiling every time Alberto would get Justin in a chokehold or submission move. Having someone willing to fight for her like Alberto did made her feel special. She had always thought Alberto was cute, but always thought of him as a jerk. But seeing him defend her changed her mind. She wanted him and she was going to get him. Soon the match ended. Alberto had won! She hopped into the ring and jumped up and down. She ran into Alberto's arms and gave him a huge hug. "I told you I would teach him a lesson," Alberto said with a smile. Kelly smiled back at him and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back and pulled away. The crowd all had shocked looks on their faces. "Be mine mi amor?" Alberto asked Kelly. She smiled and nodded yes and pressed her lips up against his again in the middle of the ring.


End file.
